Éclipse de soleil
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Pour tout le monde, Luna vivait dans son univers imaginaire. Chacun la qualifiait de rêveuse, d'étrange ou d'invisible mais elle était plus que cela. Elle aussi pouvait être courageuse derrière ses grands yeux étonnés.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : Ce texte a été écrit pour le concours "7 fois où ... a sauvé le monde au péril de sa vie" sur HPF. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour pour lire les autres participations.

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

**La petite robe noire**

* * *

Posée sur le couvre-lit bigarré, la petite robe noire formait un contraste saisissant avec le reste de la pièce.

Luna aimait les couleurs chatoyantes qui ornaient les jardins au printemps et les rayons des arcs-en-ciel. Le brun, le bleu, le vert, le jaune, l'orange, le rouge, le rose ou le violet habillaient ses vêtements et les murs de sa chambre en des dégradés lumineux. La petite fille apportait de la joie dans toute la maison avec ses tenues bariolées, elle s'amusait à nicher des fleurs dans les cheveux de son père, à jouer avec les poudres multicolores de sa mère et à admirer les étincelles qui sortaient des baguettes magiques. Toute la palette polychrome correspondait à son humeur souvent rêveuse et à ses sourires éclatants d'innocence qui amenaient un vent de fraîcheur contre lequel aucune brise ne pouvait rivaliser.

Le blanc, elle le réservait à des occasions spéciales. Elle offrait des rubans immaculés à sa mère pour ses anniversaires et cueillait des roses opalines pour remplir les vases de son père. Parfois, Luna revêtait des tenues blanches lors des fêtes traditionnelles sorcières en faisant attention à ne pas les salir par sa maladresse. Ses bonnes intentions ne duraient jamais longtemps, elle rentrait avec de la boue sur ses robes et des brindilles dans ses cheveux. Mais elle rayonnait dans une telle blancheur.

En revanche, la fillette détestait le noir. Cette teinte était trop sérieuse, trop adulte pour son âme d'enfant. Elle l'associait à la tristesse, aux larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux des autres. Un vêtement noir n'était jamais un bon signe, elle l'avait vite compris en observant ses parents. La couleur ébène portait trop de malheurs, trop d'ombres. Ce n'était pas pour rien si sa mère avait élaboré un sortilège qui faisait luire de petites étoiles sur le plafond de sa chambre dès que la nuit tombait. L'obscurité effrayait Luna, non pas à cause des créatures qui s'y cachaient, mais plutôt à cause de l'absence de tous ces couleurs qui illuminaient son existence.

En cet instant, du haut de ses neuf ans, la sorcière s'opposait à l'insistance de son père. Il lui avait parlé d'une voix faible, éteinte, en l'étreignant tout au long de son discours. Il lui avait ensuite donné cet amas de tissu qui reposait encore sur son lit et qu'elle se refusait à porter. Pour certains, elle n'était qu'une petite fille naïve mais elle savait ce que signifiait cette robe. Elle était présente ce jour maudit qui avait pris la vie de sa mère et, dans son cœur d'enfant, elle craignait de la perdre à jamais en sortant couverte de noir.

« Luna, nous t'attendons. »

Des larmes dans les yeux, la fillette restait prostrée derrière la porte de sa chambre. La voix de son père lui parvenait dans le couloir mais elle aurait voulu ne pas l'entendre. La fêlure qu'il y avait dans son intonation quelques jours plus tôt n'avait pas disparu et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son père en train de se briser en mille morceaux. Retenant un sanglot plus fort que les autres, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, incapable de se calmer. Sa mère aurait eu les mots pour l'apaiser, elle lui aurait fredonné une berceuse pleine de promesses mais ce temps était révolu.

En relevant la tête pour sécher du bout de sa manche ses joues trempées, son regard s'attarda sur un dessin qui s'étalait sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle avait passé une journée entière à le décorer avec l'aide de sa mère et d'un pinceau, en chantant à tue-tête tout en riant. Luna en gardait un précieux souvenir parce que son cœur s'était gonflé de joie alors qu'elle esquissait les contours d'un coquelicot, la main de sa mère guidant la sienne. Cet instant privilégié l'une avec l'autre était sans nul doute l'un des meilleurs moments des dernières années et elle n'avait pas le droit d'enterrer tout ceci.

Poussée par une détermination nouvelle, la petite fille déplia ses membres avant de se remettre debout. Ses jambes chancelèrent quelques secondes alors que son ventre se serrait. La robe noire était là, si proche, comme un danger qui la guettait, mais Luna prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller affronter cette teinte si haïe. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe émeraude pour revêtir le tissu neuf qui glissait entre ses doigts fins. Le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d'une enfant dont la silhouette semblait chétive. Sa peau très pâle et ses cheveux blonds contrastaient violemment avec la couleur sombre qui dominait. La fillette avait l'impression de voir une étrangère et elle réprima un autre sanglot en lissant un pli imaginaire.

Derrière elle, silencieusement, son père entra dans la chambre. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules et elle croisa son regard triste dans le miroir. Lui-aussi portait du noir pour l'occasion et Luna eut envie de lui demander si les couleurs risquaient de disparaître de leur quotidien. Avant d'y réfléchir, les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et elle put lire de la surprise dans ses pupilles.

« Ta mère n'aimerait pas savoir que nous avons tout repeint, répondit doucement Xenophilius.

— Alors pourquoi on doit s'habiller en noir ? s'enquit l'enfant avec insistance. Pourquoi on ne met pas du blanc ? Ou du rose ? Maman était toujours belle avec des couleurs !

— C'est comme cela, murmura son père. Le noir représente la tristesse que l'on éprouve.

— Sans noir, on est triste quand même, renifla Luna. Et la robe est trop sombre.

— Tu auras le droit de ne pas la reporter. Ta mère serait fière de toi, ma petite fille. »

Il l'enlaça avec tout son amour et elle ferma les paupières. Son père lui souffla que lui, il était fier de son effort et qu'il comprenait ses doutes. Ils se séparèrent à regret pour quitter la pièce et rejoindre l'extérieur. D'autres sorciers patientaient, tous habillés de noir, et ils adressèrent à la fillette des sourires de compassion qui n'allégèrent en rien son chagrin. Luna ne cherchait pas à recevoir toutes ces attentions, elle souhaitait seulement la fin de la journée pour retrouver ses robes colorées et son insouciance.


End file.
